Scatman
John Paul Larkin (ur. 13 marca 1942 w El Monte, Kalifornia, zm. 3 grudnia 1999 w Los Angeles) – amerykański muzyk, znany jako Scatman John, ze względu na opanowany jazzowy styl wokalny zwany scatem. Swoje możliwości wokalizowania, zarówno bez słów, jak i posługując się sylabami i wyrazami, które nie tworzyły logicznego ciągu, wykorzystał w muzyce dance. Dzieciństwo i początki kariery Od najwcześniejszych lat miał problemy z mówieniem (jąkał się), co doprowadziło do emocjonalnie ciężkiego dzieciństwa. Na szczycie jego kariery w 1995, reporterzy opowiadali jak podczas wywiadów ze Scatmanem "ledwo kończył zdanie bez powtarzania w nim jakiegoś słowa pięć czy sześć razy". W wieku 12 lat zaczął uczyć się gry na pianinie i stawiał swoje pierwsze kroki w "scatowaniu". W wieku 14 lat poprzez nagrania Elli Fitzgerald i Louisa Armstronga kształtował i ulepszał swoje umiejętności. W jednym z wywiadów Larkin powiedział: "Chowałem się za pianinem, bo bałem się mówić". W latach 70. i 80. został profesjonalnym pianistą jazzowym. Grał w klubach jazzowych w okolicach Los Angeles. W 1986 r., w wytwórni Transition wydał płytę nazwaną swoim imieniem John Larkin. Do jego życia wkroczyły narkotyki i alkohol, jednak opamiętał się po rozmowie ze swoim kolegą Joe Farrellem, Larkin zdecydował, że pokona swoje uzależnienia. Z pomocą żony Judy, która również leczyła swój alkoholizm, udało mu się tego dokonać. Początek "Scatmana Johna" W 1990 Larkin przeniósł się do Berlina, by tam rozwijać swą karierę. Występował jako pianista na statkach wycieczkowych oraz w klubach na terenie całych Niemiec. To tutaj zdecydował się, by do gry na pianinie dołączyć również śpiew po tym, jak otrzymał owacje na stojąco po zaśpiewaniu utworu "On the Sunny Side of the Street". W międzyczasie jego agent Manfred Zähringer z Iceberg Records w Danii zasugerował, by połączyć jego scatting z muzyką techno i z hip-hopem, do czego jednak artysta podszedł sceptycznie. Larkin najbardziej obawiał się tego, że słuchacze zorientują się, że się jąka, padła więc sugestia, by mówił o tym bezpośrednio w swej muzyce. Owocem współpracy z producentami Ingo Kays i Tonym Catania, był pierwszy singiel muzyka: "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)". Tu po raz pierwszy John Paul Larkin zafigurował jako Scatman John. Międzynarodowy sukces Przełomem w karierze artysty był wspomniany już wyżej singel "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)" z 1994 r., którym rozpętał prawdziwą medialną burzę, zarówno w temacie muzyki, jak i obalenia mitu na temat jąkających się wokalistów. Singel rozszedł się w ponad 6 milionowym nakładzie. Wielkim idolem Larkina był Louis Armstrong i też jemu poświęcił drugą swoją płytę Everybody Jam! – występuje na niej wiele odwołań do muzyki Armstronga. Otrzymał 14 złotych oraz 18 platynowych płyt za albumy i single, których sprzedał w sumie 2,5 mln egzemplarzy. Po sukcesie "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)" i "Scatman's World", Scatman wyruszył w trasę koncertową po Europie i Azji. "Podczas koncertu w Hiszpanii, dzieciaki krzyczały bez przerwy przez 5 minut i nie mogłem zacząć piosenki" – powiedział potem. Podczas udzielania wywiadów promujących nową płytę, stał się tak płynny w mowie, że jeden z dziennikarzy rzekł, iż ani razu nie słyszał Scatmana jąkającego się, po czym zapytał, czy ten nie używał jąkania jako "triku do dalszej kariery". Drugi album Scatmana Johna zatytułowany Everybody Jam!, wydany został w 1996 roku. Mimo że nie spotkał się z takim przyjęciem jak debiutancka płyta, stał się wielkim hitem w Japonii. Japońska wersja "Everybody Jam!" zawierała 5 utworów dodatkowych, w tym single "Su Su Su Super キ・レ・イ" i "Pripri Scat". Choroba i śmierć Jego problemy zdrowotne zaczęły się pod koniec 1998 roku. Niedługo później miała miejsce diagnoza – rak płuca. Pomimo choroby nadal pracował, a owocem tej pracy był album Take Your Time. Zmarł 3 grudnia 1999 roku około godziny 18.30 w swoim domu w Los Angeles, w wieku 57 lat. W jednym z ostatnich wywiadów wyznał: "Cokolwiek Bóg będzie chciał – będzie dla mnie dobre... Miałem wspaniałe życie. Zasmakowałem piękna" ("Whatever God wants is fine by me... I've had the very best life. I have tasted beauty"). Dyskografia Albumy *"John Larkin" (1986) – niewydany w komercyjnym nakładzie *"Scatman's World" (1995) poz. 2 Japonia (40 tygodni), poz. 6 Niemcy (17 tygodni), poz. 104 UK *"Everybody Jam!" (1996) poz. 17 Japonia *"Take Your Time" (1999) *"Listen to the Scatman" (2001) *"The Best Of Scatman John" (2002) – Tylko Japonia Single *"Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)" (1994) poz. 1 Skandynawia, poz. 1 Belgia, poz. 2 Holandia, poz. 1 Szwajcaria, poz. 1 Izrael, poz. 1 Austria, poz. 1 Włochy, poz. 1 Hiszpania, poz. 1 Turcja, poz. 1 Francja, poz. 36 Japonia, poz. 2 Niemcy, poz. 1 Irlandia, poz. 3 UK, poz. 7 Australia, poz. 60 USA, poz. 10 US Dance poz. 4 Brazylia, poz. 1 Portugalia, poz. 1 Kanada *"Scatman's World" (1995) poz. 10 UK, poz. 45 Japonia, poz. 1 Francja, poz. 1 Niemcy, poz. 3 Holandia, poz. 1 Hiszpania, poz. 1 Skandynawia, poz. 1 Szwajcaria, poz. 1 Austria, poz. 1 Włochy, poz. 1 Portugalia *"Song of Scatland" (1995)poz. 46 Niemcy, poz. 39 Francja *"Only You" (1995) *"Scat Paradise" (1995)poz. 45 Japonia *"Pripri Scat" (1996) *"Su Su Su Super " (1996) poz. 16 Japonia *"Everybody Jam!" (1996) *"Let It Go" (1997) *"Scatmambo" (1998) *"The Chickadee Song" (1999) *"Take Your Time" (1999) *"I Love Samba" (1999) *"Ichi, Ni, San... Go!" (1999) *"Listen to the Scatman" (2001) Inne *"Life is Fantastic" (1995 singel grupy "Army of Lovers") *"Megamix '96" (1996 singel wydany we Francji – rarytas) *"Queen Dance Traxx 1" (1997 składanka zawierająca "The Invisible Man" oraz "We Are The Champions", w aranżacjach Scatmana Johna) *"Steal the Base" (1999 piosenka zawarta na soundtacku do Major League: Back to the Minors) *"BASEketball" W pewnej scenie w filmie pojawia się utwór "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)" *"Nothing to Lose" (z Timem Robbinsem i Martinem Lawrence’em) W jednej ze scen pojawia się piosenka "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)" Lista utworów Albumy Scatman's World #Welcome To My Scatland #Scatman's World #Only You #Quiet Desperation #Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) #Sing Now! #Popstar #Time (Take Your Time) #Mambo Jambo #Everything Changes #Song Of Scatland Version #Hi, Louis #Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) Over Jazz Everybody Jam! #Stop The Rain #Everybody Jam! #Invisible Man #Let It Go #Message To You #(I Want To) Be Someone #Scatmusic #Shut Your Mouth And Open Your Mind #(We Got To Learn To) Live Together #Ballad Of Love #People Of The Generation #Lebanon #U-Turn #Everybody Jam! Jam Take Your Time #Take Your Time #Scatman's Dance #The Chickadee Song #Take Me Away #Scat Me If You Can #I Love Samba #Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word #Ichi Ni San... Go #Dream Again #Everyday #Night Train #Scatmambo Listen to the Scatman (pośmiertnie) #Well You Needn't #Lady Bird #Foggy Day, A #So What #Makin' Whoopee #Just Friends #You Stepped Out Of A Dream #Ain't Misbehavin' #Last Night I Dreamed #Have You Met Miss Jones #Softly As In A Morning Sunrise #Listen To The Scatman – (utwór dodatkowy) Single Scat Paradise (1995) #Hey, You! #Jazzology #Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) (Jazz Lebel) #Scatman's World (US Remix) #Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) (Karaoke) #Scatman's World (Karaoke) Pripri Scat" (1996) #PriPri Scat (Radio Edit) 3:15 #PriPri Scat (Love Together Mix) 5:18 #PriPri Scat (Karaoke Mix) 5:18 #Scatman's World (Album Version) 4:08 Everybody Jam! (1996) #Everybody Jam! (Single Jam) #Everybody Jam! (Maxi Jam) #Everybody Jam! (Club Jam) #Scatmusic Su Su Su Super Kirei (1996) #Su Su Su Super Kirei (Radio Edit) #Su Su Su Super Kirei (All Night Long Version) #Su Su Su Super Kirei (Karaoke Version) #Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) (Extended Radio) #Love Me Tender (L.A. Unplugged Mix) Let It Go (1997) #Let It Go (Go For Club) #Let It Go (Go For Radio) #Let It Go (Go For More) #Message To You Scatmambo (1998) #Scatmambo (Commercial Radio Mix) #Scatmambo (Punching Radio Mix) #Scatmambo (Punching Dancehall Mix) #Scatmambo (Havanna Extended Mix) #Scatmambo (Latin Short Mix) The Chickadee Song (1999) #The Chickadee Song (The Album Version) #The Chickadee Song (A Little Bit Faster) #Take Your Time (Original Radio Edit) #Take Your Time (Pierre J's Energy Radio Version) #Take Your Time (Pierre J's Energy Club Mix) Zobacz też * Maja Bohosiewicz Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji